Episode of the Past
by storyspeaker
Summary: Harry goes home for a visit and his past catches him
1. Chapter 1

CSI:NY/Harry Potter Crossover so all rights belong to their respective creators, which isn't me. I claim the OCs, though they're pretty generic.

First FFic on the net.

Present time - non-magical setting of Harry as a New York detective. He goes back to visit England...

**Episode of the Past**

_by Crys_

"Don't you usually work the day shift?"

Harry looked up at the male voice. He saw a lean, brown haired man approaching him slowly. Harry opened his mouth to answer only for a yawn to emerge. He blinked. "Hey Flack."

"Well?"

"What?" Harry is aware he is annoying the other man. The slight frown and tightening of the mouth showed this. He held back a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Flack rolled his eyes and waited for the other to answer his question.

Harry suppressed another yawn and answered. "I'm trying to catch up with my paper work. I go on vacation for a week in couple of days. I figured I'd get as much of the priorities out of the way as possible, particularly any that are scheduled for a hearing soon." Harry rolled his shoulders and neck. He tried to loosen up the kinks.

Flack tried not to snort at the former Brit. Everyone is aware of Harry's tendency to lose track of time. There was a pool going on around the station; it had to do with how long Harry would work before finally realizing the time. So far, the record was a shift and a half. "Vacation? Where are you going?"

"Back to England to visit some friends," Harry told him.

"Really, here I thought you said you'd never go back there?"

Harry snorted, "You must be thinking of someone else. I never made any kind of ridiculous promises like that." Harry blinked as he recalled what Flack had asked earlier. His head swung in the direction of the clock. He couldn't carry a watch. For whatever reason watches always shorted on him. "It's that time already? I better get going."

"What your boyfriend is going to freak on you?"

Harry barked out a soft chuckle. "Hardly, he up and left weeks ago…maybe months?" Harry's brow creased briefly. He shook it off and pushed his wire framed glasses back up.

Plenty of laughter erupted after the remark with much head shaking. Flack chuckled, "Jeez, Harry you chase off the boys faster than a lot of the female officers do. Maybe you should just give up on relationships." Flack teased his friend and colleague.

Harry made a face. "Thanks for the confidence Flack, but the last I heard you weren't much in the relationship department either. Anyway, I better get my paperwork filed. Tomorrow and the day after, I will spend most of the day in court, so it's unlikely I'll be in if at all."

* * *

Two days later, someone approached Flack. He looked up from the current case file he was in the midst of putting together. "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Been trying to get a hold of Potter, but he must be still in court. It's real important. A fax came in a couple of hours ago and it concerns him."

"Wha – how?"

"Remember the psycho that called himself Voldemort?"

Flack frowned and tapped his pen on his desk. "You mean the serial killer that killed Harry's parents and was about to kill him when he was a toddler right? What about him?"

"He's out."

"Your shittin' me right? I thought he was put in a high security place with no chance of getting out and if there was still a death sentence in the UK, they woulda put it over his head." Flack stared at the other cop.

He shook his head. "Well apparently the place isn't all that great because with a little outside help from one of his merry little men he was able to escape. The authorities are on high alert. They faxed here knowing Potter works here. They're pretty damn sure the psycho will come after Harry again."

"Fuck." Flack shook his head. He ran a hand through his short hair. He looked up at the guy. "Tell me the escape only happened yesterday?"

The guy shook his head. "Nope it happened nearly ten days ago."

"And they finally try to alert Harry? Damnit Harry is going on vacation tomorrow and he plans to visit his aunt and friends in England. He'll be walking in there blind." Flack was scowling at the papers on his desk as he came to a quick decision. He stood up from his chair. He held out his hand, "Here give me the fax and I'll run over to the courthouse to tell Harry about what's going on. He won't change his mind about going. He believes he can protect his aunt and friends from the sick bastard if he's there."

The guy just nodded and handed him the papers. A couple more words and Flack was striding out of the station at a quick pace. He was wound up. Not surprising, the incident with the bad cop, the serial killer and Mac being under suspicion and now this on top of the other things going on. Yeah life sucked.

Flack remembered when Harry had joined the New York police force. Soon the story of his life had made the rounds of the station. Harry had been rather laid back about it. He talked about it but not in great detail.

Hell the story about Lord Voldemort and his merry men was known to all law enforcement. The serial killer had terrorized England and the European countries for years with no solid proof being found. It had baffled and enraged everyone for such a thing to happen. But Voldemort, or Tom Riddle Junior, and his "Death Eaters" were too well organized and just plain vicious.

Yet, everything fell apart for the psycho when he chose to go after a young married couple. Lily and James Potter both had backgrounds in the law enforcement field. In fact, James Potter had been making great headway into gaining the proof necessary to put Voldemort behind bars. Tom had heard and decided to go after the couple going to great lengths to find their location. Find them he did.

The two elder Potters had been tortured before they had been killed. It was evident later on that; Lily had done her best to protect her toddler son to no avail though. But one of the Potters had been able to send some kind of call, so when Riddle had turned on Harry cops had burst into the room. They had been in time to stop the bastard from doing anything more than carve a rather nasty zigzag scar on his forehead and pour some kind of ink-like substance on it (some speculated there was some acid present, but it was only speculation).

Flack was aware of some of what happened to Harry from what his friend had felt comfortable talking about. He knew Harry had gone to live with his mother's only living relative, her sister. He was aware of the abuse he had suffered under Vernon Dursley before Petunia was able to get up the courage to do something to protect herself, Harry and her son from her husband. One of the reasons Harry was going back to England. After Dudley died from some form of cancer Petunia had become really dependent on Harry. The two were really close, but Harry was still unable to convince his aunt to move to the States and live with him.

The drive to the courthouse was quick. Finding a parking spot was an act of luck. He quickly made his way into the courthouse and easily found out what case and room Harry was going to be giving an account in. Yet it was all too apparent the case had been suspended for the day. He reached the room it is empty and getting ready for the next case to be heard there. Flack cursed silently as he flipped open his cell to try and reach Harry. Only to get his voice mail instead.

He left a simple message hoping his friend would get it before he got on the plane tomorrow.

* * *

Flack walked into the bullpen and looked around. The place was as busy as usual but it was unnaturally quiet. He frowned and turned to look at the person on duty at the desk. "Hey Frank what's going on?"

The dirty blond looked up. "Detective. News came in about Detective Potter. He's been taken and no one can figure out where. They have a massive man hunt going on but nothing is being found. It was already a day and a half at the time the station got the info. No one thinks Harry will be found alive."

Flack nearly staggered. He stared at the man incomprehensively. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The last he heard from Harry was just after he landed in London. He had returned his call and thanked him for trying to inform him earlier. He promised he would take care and watch his back. Since then if Flack had gotten any more calls from his friend he wouldn't know. He had been pretty busy trying to keep on top of the cases he had been working.

"Flack? You going to be okay?" Mac asked.

Don looked up to see the CSI detective. He leaned back in his chair and then he related the news he had just received. "Can you believe it? The shmucks waited until over a week until they even thought to tell Harry about what is going on. He walked right into it."

Mac looked down in thought. He looked back up. "You said he went over to see his aunt?"

"Yea, Harry has a really good relationship with her. He said that if there was anything he could do for her he would. She was the one who raised him. She was an abused housewife who got up the courage to do something in order to protect her son and nephew."

"Did anyone check to see if she is okay, did they take any measures to insure her safety?" Mac asked. He is in full cop mode. There is a problem that one of their people is entangled in and needed help. The man may be lost on the other side of the 'pond' as the English put it, but he is one of theirs.

Flack looked up catching on. He carefully considered everything the guy at the front desk had told him. He shook his head. "No, no it wasn't mentioned at the time. I guess we should call and see what they're doing about the investigation into Harry's abduction, huh?"

Mac nodded and the both headed for Mac's office. Someplace quiet with fewer distractions. Once in the office he got onto his computer and began pulling up files. Flack offered up the information he was aware of and was able to get the contact names and numbers from the person at the desk.

The rest of Mac's team had eventually all been into his office. They got their assignments or talked about their cases. When they found out about Harry they all insisted on helping. The Englishman had certainly gained the respect of many of the New Yorkers. He is well liked by the precinct.

* * *

Harry groaned as he came to. He felt horrible. The after taste in his mouth and throat suggested he had been drugged. His head seemed to agree with the assessment. He was never much for taking any kind of drug. The fact he was teased about taking 'holistic' remedies said a lot.

He didn't try to get up right away. His body was stiff. Besides the room he was in didn't seem to be much bigger than the cupboard under the stairs his aunt's ex would put him into when he was little. So there would be no point in getting up.

His head is so muzzy. The last hour or so of his memory was pretty hazy. Damn. How the hell is he going to get out of this?

* * *

"I just got off the phone with the detective in charge." Mac said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

His team and Flack are in his office. Their shift was 'officially' over but they didn't want to leave yet. They hoped to help in getting one of their own back safely even if they are across the ocean. They believe from their knowledge of their colleague they would be able to add fresh eyes to the case. Spot something that the British task force might miss.

"What did he say?" Stella asked.

"Petunia Evans is missing."

"Does that mean the psycho got to her and used her for bait?" Danny broke in before Detective Taylor could finish.

"No. They're not completely certain but they think Harry arrived in time to send his aunt into hiding. In fact, it appears many of his friends and acquaintances have all decided to leave town voluntarily." Mac stated from what he had learned from the man in charge of the man hunt and investigation of Harry's possible abduction.

* * *

Harry groaned as he gingerly curled on his side. His entire body felt quite tender. The events leading up to his kidnapping were clearer in his mind. Although what truly stuck out for him was the knowledge, his aunt and friends were safe. He had indeed reached his aunt Petunia before Riddle could.

"_Harry, what's going on? Why do I have to leave my house?" The older thin woman asked in a trembling voice._

_Harry sighed, "Aunt Petunia the serial killer Voldemort otherwise known as Tom Riddle escaped. He will come after you because of me also my parents and their role in his capture."_

"_What! But-but…" The greying brunet was at a loss for words. Then her shoulders slumped, "The house will be here when I return. We better hurry then. Where are you sending me anyway?"_

_Harry moved and enfolded the woman into his arms. He was well aware of how she felt about abandoning her home. This was her place. After Vernon she had to fight long and hard for all that, she had gained. She was a fiercely proud woman with a tongue to match. Once she had collected herself, he let her go and answered her question._

"_I'm going to send you to an old friend of my dad's. His name is Remus Lupin and he used to be in the force too but was forced into early retirement because of a strange affliction. He lives in a relatively small but well protected area. Apparently all of the citizens take care in the safety of their jurisdiction, very independent people."_

After his gentle persistence, getting his aunt on her way had been much faster. Harry had left her place soon after. He had made sure the security system he had insisted be placed in was activated before taking off for London once again.

It was barely a couple of days after; he had been caught by Riddle. Now, he had absolutely no idea what the time was. For time had completely slipped away from him. What he feared most was that he wouldn't be able to hold on until help arrived. He was well aware that his survival was limited.

Where was Flack when you needed him? Harry wanted to laugh at the ridiculous question his mind had asked. This is no time to pine after a crush. Certainly not the place to pretend to be the maiden in distress and besides it is the twenty-first century and the maiden should be able to rescue herself. He snorted, only to groan in pain. His humour had the worst timing in the world he knew because many of his friends and colleagues told him so.

The pain is too much to stay awake longer and he fell into darkness with a whimper to protest his body's action. There he lay vulnerable to Riddle's next torture session.

* * *

Flack stood over the hospitable bed looking quite ill. He could hardly believe that the person lying so still is Harry. There is no doubting there will be scarring both visible and invisible from this incident.

He held back a snort. Incident, hell what a nice misleading description of the hell the detective had gone through. It was determined that from the moment Riddle got a hold of Harry, he had been helpless and kept in that condition. The man didn't give Harry any time to recover at any point of his being taken hostage.

"How is he?"

Flack turned his head away from the observational window and looked at Mac. The man is pale and solemn. "The doctors and nurses say he's doing fine. They believe once all of the drugs are pumped out of his system his recovery will go quicker."

Flack couldn't help but shake his head when something popped into his head.

"What?" Mac asked noticing Flack's reaction.

"Just thinking, you know in the movies or books it's the hero cop that always comes out on top. He rescues himself while in a fight for survival manages to kill the bad guy. But this is real life right and the fact Harry is even alive is luck. The fucker had too much fun 'playing' with him to end it quickly. Shit, Mac the doctors have even admitted that Harry hanging on like he is is a miracle." Flack griped angrily. He felt so helpless at seeing his friend almost lifeless. Harry's less than average build is even more pronounced in the hospital bed.

Mac laid a hand on Flack's shoulder. He gave him silent support. He and many in the force were well aware of the attraction between the two detectives. They were aware that Flack was straight but was drawn to his friend in a way he wasn't conscious of. Many joked that the only lasting relationship Harry had and will ever have is the one with Flack.

"Where is my nephew?" A shrill woman's voice could be heard.

A quiet murmur responded to the agitated female. Flack and Mac both looked back down the hall. They saw the approach of two women. One was a nurse and from photos, they were able to recognize the other as Harry's aunt. The older woman had the obvious signs of crying on her face.

"Why isn't anyone telling me anything? How is Harry? Why did you make me go through all that fuss if you weren't going to tell me anything?" The woman continued in a near hysterical voice. She stopped in front of the window and looked in and gasped.

The nurse had taken hold of the older woman's arm as a precaution if she insisted on going into the room. Instead, it looked like the brown-greying haired woman seemed to collapse. Both detectives watched this with concern on their faces.

A bang drew their attention. They exchanged a look. This shouldn't be happening. Since there were officers guarding the door to this set of rooms. Although, Riddle was dead shot down by the officers breaking into the place he had held Harry hostage. There were still some of Riddle's followers walking around free. They couldn't take the chance that one of them might try and finish off their 'master's' work.

"We are his family!" An angry voice issued in the quiet of the room.

"Sorry about her," A male voice could be heard speaking to whoever was at the door.

Petunia seemed to revive slightly. She looked up from the spot she is seated at and saw the couple coming their way. She seemed to gain some of her colour back as she unsteadily stood to meet them.

"Oh, Ms. Evans there's no need for you to get up. We came as quickly as we could. Oh did Mr. Lupin come with you?" The brown haired woman with wild hair said as she moved to hug the woman.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad you're here. Harry would like it knowing that you and Ron got here. You three were always close." Petunia said with a watery smile.

"Hi, Ms. Evans, it's good to see you again. Just wish it was under better circumstances." The tall red headed male spoke up from behind his wife.

Petunia smiled at the tall lean man. He was no longer as gangly and awkward as he had been in his teens but one could still see the youth in the man. Ron could be considered Harry's first and best friend. Petunia remembered the letter from Hogwarts about how he had met and befriended Ron. She had been quite glad. She had feared that what Vernon had set out to do to her nephew had hurt him greatly, that he wouldn't heal.

A throat being cleared drew the small group's attention to the two men already present. "Can you tell us who you are?" Flack asked in his distinct New York accent.

Hermione's eyes narrowed for a moment but her expression relaxed. "I'm Hermione Weasley and this is my husband Ron Weasley. We both went to school with Harry. We're practically family because the Weasleys took our friend and his aunt into their family." She told the two men.

Ron smiled, "Yeah, mum was quite persistent and did her best to make sure they were alright on their own. Ah, who are you guys? Do you work with Harry?"

Mac smiled at the three people. "My name is Mac Taylor and this is Donald Flack. We're both detectives with the New York police force."

"So you are the two men Harry's talked about." Hermione said with a smile.

"He's talked about us?" Flack looked and sounded surprised.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, he often mentions your ribbing of his 'love life' and working habits."

Flack grinned, "Did he always have his problems?"

"Which one, where he can't keep a boyfriend for long or that he can be so focused on his work he forgets about everything around him?" Hermione asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Petunia smiled and watched the interaction between the younger people. They began to tell each other stories about Harry and soon they had her involved in the activity.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be back in New York?" A voice rasped.

Flack's eyes jerked open and he looked at the man lying in the bed. "It's about time you woke up. You know it took quite a few of the staff to convince your aunt and friends to leave to go get rest." He said instead.

A raspy breath answered instead of a laugh. Flack smiled in response. He had lost track of the days. As each day went by, he had begun to fear Harry wouldn't get back up. His aunt and friends were also getting more anxious. They did their best to reassure him that Harry would recover because of Harry's stubbornness.

They all told him many stories where Harry would be like many athletes concerning pain. So many stories had to do with Harry and sports. The injuries he played through or the determination to get the goal despite the chance for injury.

"Glad…here…" Harry rasped even as he began to drift off once again.

"It's okay bud. I'll still be here when you wake up. The bad guys won't get to you here. Not while I'm here." Flack told the man. Harry allowed himself to fall into sleep after that.

The next morning Flack had been the one to call Hermione, Ron and Ms. Evans. The doctors and nurses have all been in and out of the room. The doctors said Harry could be moved to another room. The nurses were reassuring and cheerful as they helped out. Harry just watched amused and flirted with them.

Flack had to cough when the doctor realized his friend had been hitting on him. The doctor had just laughed good-naturedly and joked with the detective. The nurses had pouted prettily when they learned the cop went for the other type.

"So, why are you here? Last time I checked you had no holiday time due." Harry peered at the detective as he sipped at his water.

Flack shrugged, "What can I say, I've got some connections."

Harry smiled, "What connections would those be because you Flack are still fairly low on the scale yet."

They were both quiet for a time. Then Harry looked up from the pad he was holding. "What happened? You know after the second or would it be the third day, I really don't know, I can't remember anything. Well nothing but pain," He said quietly.

Flack didn't want to say anything. He knew it would bother Harry not knowing what happened. So he told him. Harry listened as he looked at the picture across the room from him. He spoke as he would to any person on a case. His tone was as even as possible and his expression gave very little away. He told Harry everything from the team helping out back in the Apple to getting the news of the raid and Harry's rescue.

"You're going to be fine. The bastard was killed on scene. The police think his followers have probably scattered and hopefully from some of the things found on scene they will be able to track them down." Flack finished off.

"The inspector in charge will be in shortly I imagine." Harry said.

"Yeah, he wants to get your statement." Flack said. "I imagine he'll show up soon."

"You're pissed at him. Why?"

Flack snorted, "I don't agree with the decisions he made. If I didn't know better, I would think he had wanted to set you up as bait because he conveniently forgot to inform you of Riddle's escape." The New Yorker continued on with his accent getting more and more pronounced as he went.

Harry hid his smile. His friend was certainly being his over-protective self. He protested just to annoy his friend. "How could he have known I'll be back in England during any of the week? No one could have. It's just pure coincidence that my vacation time and Riddle's escape happened during the same period of time."

Flack just gave the raven haired man a disgruntled look.

"You know this really sucks."

Flack raised a brow.

"This puts me way behind in my work now." Harry told his friend.

Flack snorted, "Is there something you wanted to tell me about you and paper work? It sounds like you might need some help."

Harry smiled, "Nope, I'm fine. I guess it's a good thing Mike left when he did or he would leave me now."

"What an injured lover doesn't provide enough incentive to stick around?"

Harry snorted, "Right like I would want someone to stick around out of pity or simply because they feel they were needed." Harry leaned back in his bed. "Besides I'm beginning to think that the right man for me doesn't exist."

Flack chuckled. Privately he was rather glad although he would never admit it. So instead, he decided to help his friend take his mind off his predicament and talk shop. One thing they had in common was their desire to do their duty well.


	2. PS Excerpt

"It's not a date Don." Harry said with raised eyebrows waiting for his friend's reply.

"Ah, why would you bring me?" He evaded trying to think about what his friend had asked of him.

"Well, you are one of my best friends. Aunt liked you and she would have invited you herself but I said I would ask if you would come with me as my guest." Harry looked at his watch, "Look no pressure. It's not for another month and a half. It's been arranged for my usual days off so it would be a quick overnight trip and then after the ceremony we can fly back."

He turned and began walking away and Don watched still at a loss about the question. Completely out of left, he thought with wide eyes. He sighed and turned back to the crap on his desk. He had just finished one case, but there were still others that he had to work and then there were plenty of past ones that he had to clear off or finish the paper work for. Really it had been a good thing that he had been sitting when Harry had asked him.

"_My aunt's getting married to Remus. Do you want to come with me to her wedding?"_

Not a date...he shook his head determined to concentrate on something other than the intense green eyed gaze behind wire frames.


End file.
